Corruption Of A Princess
by xbrokenheartsyndromex
Summary: Once a happy princess, Twilight was now starting to think that nopony cared for her. As her friends moved on and started their own lives, she was left in the dust. After a visit in her dreams, Twilight has become something she would never be; a monster. Read this adventure as The Mane Six, Spike, and many other ponies try to reclaim Equestria and Twilight before it's too late. R
1. Prolouge

Equestria, once known for it's fine scenery and humble townsfolk, was now nothing more than a wasteland, being rebuilt from the ground up after recent events. A wasteland caused by lies, greed, power, deception, and corruption. Corruption that was caused by the greed of a villain, trying to get back at Celestia's most faithful student... Twilight Sparkle.

Several years ago, Twilight had moved to Ponyville in search of friendship, as Celestia had requested. When Twilight lived in Canterlot, she had no friends. She was more focused on reading and learning new spells to even care about friendship. All she needed was her books and her assistant, Spike. That was until Celestia sent her to Ponyville to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. Her mission succeeded when she decided to give in and make five new friends who were big help to the preperations and after an adventure they had became the Elements of Harmony and they defeated Nightmare Moon, which also subsequently brought back Celestia's younger sister Luna which had not been seen in over one thousand years, as dark forces trapped her inside of Nightmare Moon, making her become some evil monster. Through thick and thin, these mares were unstoppable as the Elements of Harmony. They walked the land together, went on many adventures and thwarted evil villains along their way, which eventually led to Twilight becoming a princess. A title of which she had took so much honor in, helping ponies along the way. She was the next ruler of Equestria and everypony knew it, but things changed, in her eyes.

It has been almost five years since she has became a princess, and life had moved on seemingly without her. Her former assistant, Spike was spending time with his wife, Rarity, which at first she thought was cute that they finally admitted their feelings, but after a while, she thought the marriage would fail as she did not think a pony and a dragon could possibly even have a family. A few months later it was announced that Rarity was expecting her and Spike's first foal, what was said to be a daughter, thanks to new technology the Doctor had brought from one his trips to an alternate universe. It was a miracle that they could even conceive, most thought, but with this new technology, the foal will have a safe entrance into this world.

Applejack was overseeing things on Apple Acres along with her husband, Caramel with whom she just recently married. After, Granny Smith passed away, the farm was passed down to her, as she was the only pony who devoted their time to the barn, since Applebloom was busy with school, and colts and since Big Macintosh decided to start dating one of her best friends. She would also find a way to make the apple cider taste sweeter and with the help of Pinkie, she made it to where the once famous Apple Cider was now even more famous, as everypony was drinking the sweet apple beverage. Ever since then, sales have went up along with the stress of more demand for the new beverage.

Rainbow Dash was now a Wonderbolt, 2nd in command shall we add, flying the skies along with her boyfriend, Soarin, and her adopted little sister Scootaloo who was now a member of the Wonderbolt Academy, shattering any records that Rainbow Dash had broke when she was a member of the academy herself.

Fluttershy and Big Mac were raising their daughter, while trying to deal with the stressed out AJ who could not handle the barn by herself, and Pinkie Pie was now the 3rd owner of SugarCube Corner alongside Mr. and Mrs. Cake. She was still the hyperactive pony she was, but ever since dating Pokey Pierce, she has mellowed out so not to scare any customers away, due to her being the boss of an ever growing business in Ponyville.

Twilight Sparkle, all she did was work. She worked so much, she was starting to regret ever using any powers to even impress Celestia. Her friends had an amazing life, why couldn't she? She was a princess, that does not mean she could be overworked. Celestia and Luna were never overworked, she felt like it all fell on her. At first she did not mind, but the stress was starting to overwhelm her. She did not have time for anything. She hasn't even found time to start dating yet and even though a stallion in the Royal Guard has made advances to her, she still could not start dating as she thought she would have no time in the world to be commited to somepony.

She did not know why these thoughts were coming to her head suddenly, but she was not worried about them. As more and more of these thought went through her mind, she was starting to think she had no friends, she was starting to think nopony cared about her or her feelings and that they just used her for her powers. This was a terrible thought to start thinking about but she was slowly not regretting it ever coming across her mind. After all of the trouble she went through to be a friend to them,and to be a princess of Equestria this is what she gets? Why did she have to be the one with all the duty? She felt like dirt, she felt unimportant, and most of all she had felt lonely. Maybe she needed to call a reunion to sort of get things off of her chest, she felt like that was a good thought for once as she was starting to fade to sleep... That was until her dreams got the best of her.. and a visit from a King she once defeated being in those dreams.. Now, everything has changed..

This is the story of Twilight Sparkle, this is the story of how friendship never dies, and most importantly this is the story of how corruption can damage everything.


	2. Dreams

Dreams, they lead us through the long hours of sleeping. Some may have pleasant dreams, while other may have nightmares. Twilight Sparkle was possibly having the best dream of her life. She was far away from anypony. She was not a princess, and most importantly she had no stress. She was on an island, lounging on the beach with not a single care in the world. She was living the life that she had wanted to live before she found out about magic. Magic was evil; magic is what got her to where she is now. _Why am I thinking like this, have I become that depressing and lonely?_ She thought. Those thoughts were still revenging her mind, becoming more frequent as her days would go on, but she was in dream land now, she did not have to think like that._ Have I really become that self-centered? Eh, I guess I will enjoy me a nice margarita and comfort myself to the sounds of the beach._ To Twilight, this was heaven, this was a world she could visit and not have anypony complain about how much work she had left or how much time she was wasting. Safe to say, she still cared, but she needed a long vacation. Just a few weeks were all she needed, to kill the stress and possibly derail these thoughts. Enough time for her to recharge and come back to being the Princess everypony loved. _Yeah, that was all she needed_, she thought.

"Um, Miss Sparkle?"- a young Pegasus colt with a pen and paper in his hoof approached Twilight, with a cute little look on his face.

"Yes. How can I help you?"- The unicorn would ask, not noticing the pen and paper in his hand.

"Can I have your autograph? I heard you are really famous and that you are a princess?! Is that true? Can I have your autograph, please?"- The colt would ask, raising eyebrows from Twilight.

"Sorry, kid. I think you have the wrong person?" -Twilight says.

"I don't believe I do, Sparkle..."- the colt would say, sparking a serious look from the face of the unicorn, and just as she was about to ask the young Pegasus what his problem was... her whole world turned to ashes. Streets were burning, ponies were screaming, and this little bitty evil Pegasus was just laughing... at least he was a Pegasus. The next thing Twilight knew, her dream world went from a crumbling empire, to a prison, and then to a wasteland. She had nothing.

"Well, Miss Sparkle... I don't believe I have got my autograph."- the once young Pegasus would say with a much deeper voice, one that could only resemble... the King.

"YOU!"- Twilight would shout

"Me? What about me?"- the Pegasus that was now formed into King Sombra would say.

"WHY IN THE HAY ARE YOU IN MY DREAMS! I THOUGHT I DEFEATED YOU! YOU'RE NOT REAL. THIS CANT BE HAPPENING. PLEASE WAKE ME UP!"

"Oh, you did defeat me, and this is very real my queen."- Sombra would say, rubbing his hoof in the mane of the Princess, earning him a hoof across the face. "I always liked the feisty ones. Especially the ones that made an impact."- he would say rubbing his face from the impact the Princess made.

"Don't you dare lay a hoof on me!" - Twilight would say, trying to keep her distance away from Sombra.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about it? Call your mommy Tia? Or how about your big sister Luna? If I am correct Luna is on vacation right now, so she is not seeing this. It's funny how they get vacations, but someone as powerful and beautiful as you does not. They treat you like you are the worst Princess to ever step foot in Canterlot. You are not important to them and you know it."- Sombra would say stopping the Princess dead in her tracks. If she knew any better, she would know he has probably heard all of her thoughts._ Damn, he was good..._

"What did you just say?"- The Princess asks.

"Why don't you get a vacation? ...or the part where you know they do not care about you. I mean, you are pretty much alone all the time, everypony has stressed you out to the max, and you cannot take it anymore. You have reached your limits and you want to lash out against Celestia. You are a ticking time bomb. I know your thoughts, my queen."

"I am not your queen." -snarled the Princess

"Oh, I just like calling you that because I think you're a beautiful mare who desperately needs a change in her lifestyle. That's all, dear. I know your thoughts, you feel lonely. Nopony cares for you anymore, they have all moved on while you are still the same ol Twilight Sparkle. Face it, you're going to keep doing this until well... forever."- The King would say forming a devious grin on his face as the Princess would step closer to him. _He was right, for once. No, he was not. He was a monster, ...a handsome monster..._

"I... I"- The princess stammered

"You, what? Know I'm right?"- Sombra said.

"I really don't know what to think anymore."- The Princess would say, forcing a small frown upon her lips, _was she about to be defeated in her own dreams?_

"Maybe this will make you think more clearly"- Sombra would say, forcing a small beam of dark magic into the Princess's body. Even with her being in dream world, she would still be affected by this in the real world. As the force entered her body, the Princess would drop to the ground looking up at the King with a look of evil in her eyes. Her eyes were now surrounded by the same green force that was around the Kings eyes.

"What did you just do to me? Why am I feeling like I have gone mad?"- Twilight frantically asks, as the evil thoughts were going through her head like crazy, more than what they ever have been. What was going to be even more crazy was the next words that were about to fall out of Sombra's mouth. She had lost, and she knew it.

"I put some thought into you. I want to make you an offer you cannot refuse, and if you do refuse... I'll force you to do it anyways. I want you to be my queen and rule all of Equestria beside me. Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I saw a beautiful mare with a lot of guts and passion, so much that I saw my future queen in you. You have your little reunion tomorrow with the Elements of Harmony and I expect an answer by midnight from you... alone... , and don't you worry your little Princess head about me not being able to find you, because I will be able to... and I will get my answer... One way or another..."

"I do not have to a damn thing you say. You won't ever take me alive. I WILL NOT be your queen." -barked the Princess.

"Really? Something tells me you will change your mind by midnight. Goodnight my beautiful queen..."- said Sombra as the dream faded away, and the sun was starting to enter into Twilight peripheral view. She would wake up in a sweat, face red, and all kind of thoughts running through her head. _What was it that he done to me?_ She thought. Whatever it was, she was not starting to feel too good about it. It was making her think about crazy things, such as killing off all of Equestria. She really needed to get away today. She thought, before anything gets too out of hand. Was she going to tell Princess Celestia about the nightmare she had? Her first thought was that she was going too, but something quickly changed her mind, and she figured it was best not to say anything. _Nopony had to know what she was doing, or what she was going to do..._ All she needed to do today was to get this reunion over with today, and then possibly see if she could get this dark magic expelled from her body... even if it meant going to Trixie's. _On second thought... maybe it would be nice to be a queen.._ She thought.


	3. Time

"Princess Twilight, Princess Twilight Sparkle! I need to talk to you!"- these were words spoken from a royal guard known as Flash Sentry. He had been making advances at the alicorn but decided to back off when he realized he would fail as she was a princess and he was just her guard.

"Flash Sentry, what must you have to speak to me about?"- said the alicorn

"Well, I was kind of wondering if you needed me to walk with you to Ponyville for your reunion. I have no other plans, and I thought maybe we could get to know each other a little more."- Flash said, trying not to blush, he really had quite the crush on the Princess, so much that he requested that he be just her guard, and hers alone. She was the mare of his dreams, and while he was a true gentlecolt, Twilight had rejected his advances, citing 'business'.

"Thank you for your concern, Flash; but I need to go alone. No offense or anything, I just want to be alone."- the princess said.

"Oh, well. I am sorry to have bothered you, Princess."- Flash said, hanging his head down low in defeat.

_ With these thoughts I am having, plus the offer, well, demand that Sombra gave me, I do not need any distractions, or interference. I need to do this alone. Alone is usually how I do business anyways... No time to waste, I have a 'reunion' to go to._

* * *

Meanwhile in a pub in Ponyville...

"C'mon, Tavi! Drinking is not so bad. Look at Lyra, she is having a bomb!"- a certain white musical unicorn would say, hiccuping between words. "WOOOOOOO! BON-BON! LET'S GET WASTTTTTTED!"

"Vinyl, you know that I am not a heavy drinker, I love you, and I love being with you, but this is not my thing. This is more of an you, Lyra and Bon-Bon thing."- the cellist whom the dj loved so much would say, they have only been together for under a year, but they felt like they have been together for an eternity.

"Lighten up, it's not like anything bad is going to happen today. Live a little"- Vinyl would say.

"You do not know that, Vi. You could fall down some steps, or some big apocalypse type wasteland deal could happen. You never know what could happen."- Octavia says

"You know what, I don't. As long as I am with you, I know that if anything happens.. you would be with me."- Vinyl says, pulling her partner in a loving embrace. "Now, let's live like we are young!"

"Yes, dear. Let's live like we are young and reak of alcohol."- Octavia says, trying not to laugh as she and her lover head to the dance floor of the pub...

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Carosuel Boutique...

In Ponyville, five friends; collectively known as the Elements of Harmony; were setting up the tables on the patio of Rarity and Spike's new place. Spike had seen some good years, he was no longer the 'wittle' baby dragon that everyone knew him as. Shortly after the battle with Tirek, Spike had lived to see another birthday, and a growth spurt that had put him to being as tall as Big Macintosh. According to someone who had studied dragons while on an adventure, Spike was almost at his full growth, as long as he did not hoard anything, he would be this size for the rest of his life; not that it mattered to him anyways. His species of dragons were considered smaller to the normal ones you see destroying villages, so to him, this was a great thing. He was just a big pony with scales and wings... and fire breath.

"Spikeyyyy! What are you doing? You know we have guests coming over. We do not have time, and I have to finish this dress for Sapphire Shores... plus I'm carrying your child... so I need helllllp."- a voice called from upstairs, one he only knew from the love of his life. One that would get to live as long as him, thanks to a certain dragon tradition on love. The dragon would walk upstairs to see his wife trying to multitask and fail horribly at it.

"You weren't always the one for multitasking, dear."- Spike would say, laughing.

"Mhmm, and you were not the one for helping either, our guests should be here any minute. Sweetie Belle is out with her friends, and I ha-"- Rarity was trying to get her point across but her husband thought otherwise.

"Rare, those guests are our best friends, did we not just spend three months on this whole 'de-sophisticating' everything?"- this sure earned Spike a death glare.

"Yes, darling. We did, but this is important and- _*ding dong*_ someone's here."- Rarity would say before being interrupted again, this time by a door bell. Spike making sure Rarity stays grounded as much as possible, would walk downstairs to open the door, revealing several of their friends standing there, with the exception of Pinkie jumping up and down, like a bouncy ball. She was still as hyper as ever. One friend, he did not see; however was Twilight Sparkle. Maybe she is late, Spike thought.

"Oh wow, Spike, nice house."- Fluttershy was the first to speak, which was always unusual if she spoke first.

"Thanks, Flutters. AJ, please tell me you brought that 'special' cider I asked for, I might need it today."- Spike would say as Applejack handed him the case full of cidery goodness, as Applejack called it.

"Well, why you guys go talk, I am going to go see if I can walk Rarity down the stairs."- Spike says, heading upstairs.

"She's gonna pop soon, ain't she?"- Applejack says, trying to break the silence in the room.

"I really, really, really, realllly hope so! It would be so amazing, with a little dragon pony going raaaaaaawr, then I could be like, oh no, don't attack your dear ol aunt Pinkie, and then I could be like- _*muffled noises no one in the room could make out*_"

"Thank you, Pokey."- a rainbow maned pegasus would say.

"So, anypony know what the hay happened to Twilight?"- Soarin would say.

"I mean, Ah'm pretty sure she is still ah princess. Wouldn't ya'll think so?"

"Well, I mean she did disappear."- Rainbow Dash would say, as Spike was carrying Rarity down the stairs.

"What? Twi? She's still around, we just all have our own lives now, and we have not had the need to be the Elements of Harmony since the whole Tirek thing, so I know she stays busy with her own life. Thank you Spikey, for carrying me down here. Always the true gentledrake."- Rarity says, as she is being put down on her hooves by her husband. _*ding dong*_

"There she is. We need to make her feel at home."- Spike says, as on the other side of the door, Twilight Sparkle stood. Trying to regain her thoughts on the long walk, she did not even realize that her body had led her to the boutique. This whole dark magic thing was making her become crazy, she did not have much time left until Sombra would come find her, would she try to run? She couldn't, she can be tracked anywhere. He was just as powerful as Luna in the thoughts of mind, if not more powerful. This was it, she thought. There is no turning back now.

"Spike, how has my number 1 assistant been? Ready for the foal?"- Twilight would say through a fake smile, causing Applejack to raise an eyebrow.

"I've been great. 'Princess'"- Spike would say, pulling the person who pretty much raised him into a big hug, causing Twilight to squirm as he was causing her not to breathe.

"Spike, Spike! You're crushing me"- The Princess would say as Spike let go of his grip, letting Twilight catch her breath.

"Twilight, you look like you have not slept in days sugarcube."

"Well, you know being a Princess is tedious." _That's a lie and you know it, my queen_, Sombra would say in Twilights thoughts which also caused Twilight to gasp, causing everypony in the room to look at her. _Really, your in my thoughts now too? Why do you have to do this to me_, she thought while trying to come up with a lie to cover that up, "I thought it was a spider, I'm sorry" _Now, you listen to me. Twily, your time has been shortened. I am giving you one last hour with your friends, then after that, you will take your rightful place in the Empire, do you understand my queen?_ Sombra would say. Yes, I understand... my... king. Twilight would say, defeated. She had really been defeated this time, this would be something she would regret the rest of her life.

"Shall we get this party started-" Rainbow Dash said before Pinkie would decide to bite her coltfriend's hoof and start screaming "PARTEHH!" The girls and their other halves would all catch up and enjoy what little bit time they had with each other, not knowing that something big was going to happen. As bad as Twilight felt about joining Sombra and betraying her friends, she knew they would be happy to be with each other in their final moments. _Final moments, now you're thinking, Sparkle. Time's up, I am outside waiting on you. Say you're last goodbyes._

"I have something to say."- Twilight would say, grabbing the attention of the others in the room. "I know, I have been busy since the last time we all were around each other, but I just want to say from the bottom of my heart, that I love each of you. You are my family, and if something bad was to happen, just know that, we would be there for each other, I have to go now, and I felt like I needed to say that before I left." _Time's ticking away, my queen. It's only a matter of time before the dark magic overtakes you._

"Well, I think that was the nicest thing you have ever said, Twi. We all love you too."- Spike would say, as he and the other would pull Twilight into a group hug. "Make sure to come and visit us, Twilight. I know you would love to see your niece."- Spike says

"I will."- Twilight says, walking out the door. _Okay, where are you at? Can we just get this over with, already? _ She would think, as she was transported into an abandoned field on the outskirts of Ponyville. Collapsing on the ground, the dark magic was taking over her body causing her to scream in pain, turning her eyes from a normal white to an evil green, one only associated with her now husband, Sombra. She had given up so easily, but yet was trying to fight the magic.

"Don't try fighting it, it would not do you any good."- Sombra says, standing over his queen; who was transforming from the puny princess he always knew, to this powerful queen he was going to like reigning beside. Twilight would stand up, revealing her new steel shoes, new steel crown and necklace among other things. Her mane was now in a bun, unlike how she usually let it flow free. Her eyes gave off a dark aura, which caused Sombra to stare in amazement. His plan had worked.

"How do you feel, my queen?"- Sombra asks.

"I feel, defeated, but wonderful, my king."- She was now a tyrant, this was it, there is no more Princess Twilight Sparkle. She was now Queen Twilight of the Crystal Empire. "So what's the first official business of our reign?"- she would ask, giving an evil grin to her king.

"Why don't you use your horn and figure it out."- he would say, and with that Twilight would use her new powers from her new horn, which was red just like Sombra's. Feeling powerful, Twilight emanated that magic, and her greatest spell took form...

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Boutique...

"I swear, on Celestia. There was something wrong with her. She seemed depressed, like something bad is about to happen." - Rarity would say, amongst the other chatter in the room of Twilight delivering her speech then leaving. Something was wrong, and they were going to figure it out. Across town, however, a bright light was engulfing Ponyville and the rest of Equestria and was going faster than any record that Rainbow Dash has ever broken.

"What is that?"- Rainbow Dash would ask, trying to squint her eyes to see what the bright light was.

"I don't know, but it's heading towards us and fast! Everypony get down! Now!"- Spike would say grabbing everypony there with his wings and getting down on the ground, covering them, as his vision turned to white.

_Well, I guess there is no more Elements of Harmony, is it. My King. Welcome to the New Age._

**_The more updated and more formatted story is on FIMFiction under brokenheartsyndrome, you can read it there, or you can read it here, read and review? _**


	4. Devastation

The Great and Powerful Trixie, as she used to be called, was walking around the back skirts of Ponyville. Ever since being defeated at the hands of the now Princess Twilight Sparkle. This became a nightly routine for her, she would walk until her thoughts were no longer. She also saw it as an exercise, as she had became depressed and out of shape. She was not an evil person, at hear anyways. She was just as noble as Twilight when she wasn't the Great magician she sought out to be. Actually she had become somewhat of a friend to the Princess, as they figured out they had a lot in common, but she has not seen the alicorn in a few weeks. She knew she was busy and she figured she did not want to bother anybody since she was the Princess. Go happy thoughts! The unicorn thought, as she was being close to finishing her walk until she heard a commotion. Making a hiding spot behind a bush, her eyes were starting to disbelieve her. In front of her, was her friend; Twilight making conversation with a former friend and lover of hers... King Sombra. What is the meaning of this? Oh my, she looks different. That means... and before Trixie could get that last thought out... everything went white, and she had to think fast to make a force field over herself so that the magic could not effect her. Trixie saw everything turn into ashes around her which also meant the bush she was hiding behind. She saw the evil in the Princess' eyes. It looked even more powerful than when she was an Element of Harmony. Her mane was in a bun, and she was wearing a steel crown. Oh no, Trixie thought. She's been corrupted. This is bad, this is real bad. As many of these thoughts were going through her head as well as viewing the barren wasteland around her, she did not realize that she had been caught snooping... "There a problem, oh Great and Powerful One..." .. Oh, buck..

* * *

On the other side of town, the damage had been worse. There were many homes, burned to the ground. One belonging to the Whooves family. Thankfully, the family did a weekly storm shelter test under their home so just in case anything happened, they would be prepared. They did not think anything like this would happen. The Doctor, was great at inventing things, but somepony created something so powerful, it destroyed Equestria. His wife; Derpy and his two daughters; Dinky and Amethyst Star (who was his daughter due to a fling with the teacher down at the school many years ago) were fine. Everypony else; however looked horrible. Not horrible enough for his needs but he knew that if he did not react soon enough, there could possibly be even more damage. No time to think, we need to get Vinyl and the others. He thought as he and his family sped through the town to Vinyl and Octavia's apartment. Wait... it's Saturday.. I know exactly where they are... he thought as he made his way to the one pub in Ponyville that he knew the other would more than likely be.

* * *

At the boutique, the former Elements of Harmony and Spike were slowly starting to wake up. Applejack being the first, was not extremely pleased with what she saw outside.

"What in the buck happened? Why does Equestria look like it's been destroyed. Everypony needs to wake up now!"- Applejack yelled as she looked up and saw that the Boutique had been destroyed, the others were groaning from the pain of the flash that had happened not realizing the shop had been destroyed until it's owner let out an ear piercing scream that could cause glass from three miles away to break.

"My shop, my beautiful dresses, my baby stuff... RUINED! My gems, GONE! Everything else.. GONE! THIS. IS. THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING. Oh, no the baby!"- Rarity said, as many tears were flying down her face as well as the others, while Rarity was sobbing, Spike discovered something off in the distance.. something that was really important to Rarity, and she was lifeless.

"Rarity.."- Spike said, as he directed his wife's attention to the cat that was flown across the shop. A cat, named Opalescence, which Rarity had since she was a filly was laying down, lifeless. Rarity, seeing this stopped and started sobbing even more. At the sudden realization that it took Opal, Applejack darted out of the shop, as she knew Winona probably had the same fate. As Applejack made her way out of the shop, she stopped and broke down in tears at the sight before her... everything was gone, and if she was correct.. she could have swore she saw Sombra wink at her. That did not matter as the others made their was out the door as well, with the exception of Rainbow Dash and Soarin who knew that in an emergency like this; they would be called. They were the Wonderbolts, and they were the heroes, and they had to leave the others.

"Guys, we have to go. This is an emergency and I am pretty sure the other bolts' are on duty now as well. Stay safe you guys."- Rainbow Dash would say as her and her husband darted out the door as the others feared they would not see them again.

"Everypony, we need ah plan. There is somepony behind this an we have to stop them. There is ah reason why we were chosen as the Elements, and Ah believe it is in our honor that we defend that. We need to split up and check on our families. Big Mac, Ah'll go check on the farm with Caramel, you head to the tree house an make sure the girls are still okay. Pinkie Pie, I think you need to check on your family, and Pokey can go check at the Cake's. Fluttershy, ah'm gonna need you to go with Rarity and get to a doctor. We need to know if she still has ah baby or not. Spike, you have the wings. You need to go check an make sure everypony is okay as well as the princesses. Ah don't know where Twilight could be, but Ah sure hope she is okay."- Applejack said, as she and the others would dart out the door. This was unlike anything they had ever seen, and they didn't know if they were the only ones alive or not.

* * *

At the pub, 3 mares, a Doctor and his family were standing over a unicorn who was passed out through the whole catastrophe .. with the way Vinyl drank, she could sleep through anything and that was proven just an hour ago...

"What in the hay happened?"- a white musical unicorn said, as she was slowly opening her eyes. I must have got hammered last ni- *gasp* "TAVI!, LYRA!, BONBON!"- Vinyl said panicking, not realizing that the other mares were standing right in front of her with the Whooves family. Instinct took over her and she grabbed her marefriend in a bone crushing embrace.

"Oh dear Celestia, Tavi. I was so worried about you, I thought you were gone, and I-"

"Vinyl, take a look around you!"- Octavia said, redirected the confused and hungover Vinyl in the general area of the devastation. Vinyl went from relieved to disgusted faster than the Doctor could get in his time machine.

"Oh.. my Celestia.. what the hay?! Equestria is destroyed.. which means.."

"I'm afraid so.. Vinyl"- The Doctor said, watching the unicorn tear up which in Vinyl's case was so uncool. Her club and her equipment was destroyed.

"Who could have done this?"- Lyra asked

"I do not know, but whoever did this, was more powerful than anything in the history of Equestria."- The Doctor would say, as he and the mares made their way into the battlefield, letting Vinyl see the actual damage this pony- or machine had done. There was no turning back for the group. They were going to find out who done this.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Well, well, well.. if it isn't the Great and Powerful Trixie. If you ask me, it should be the Depressed and Pathetic one."- Sombra would say as he had transported Trixie into her own room in his castle.. full of chains and weight restraints.

"You will never get away with this!"- She says, trying to levitate a boulder into the King until she realizes that he took most of her magic.

"Hmm, do not need no pathetic unicorn trying to use her magic in my castle. Especially one with weak magic. There is nothing you can do to stop me or my queen, you peasant!"- Sombra would say as the words he spat at Trixie felt like venom injecting into her skin.

"You just wait until one of the Princesses find out, you are going to be so dead when Twilight gets her hooves on you!"- Trixie would say as a familiar figure walked down the steps of the chamber... it really was true..

"Is that so? You pathetic excuse of a magician?!"- Sombra said, as the once noble, and honest Princess Twilight Sparkle walked close to him, nuzzling his cheek and kissing him on his lips. While it was their first kiss, Twilight made sure that she made it juicy enough to prove a point to her former friend. Blush would form on the lavender alicorns face as her husband looked like he was untouched by it.. "That was good, my Queen. You see, Trixie. Your former ruler, and friend, well she knew which side she was needed on, what side she wanted to be on. You, and the rest of Equestria made her do this, you all pushed her over the edge. What did I do? I simply provided her with an offer she could not refuse and now look at her... beautiful, stunning, powerful, and one great wife. She has always been talented, and I made sure she used her talent. I hope you have fun in here, oh great one.. Magic can not save you now."- Sombra says, looking into the eyes of the Cerulean unicorn who was building up anger and trying to fight her way out of the shackles she was forced into. Twilight seeing this, would insert herself into the mind of the unicorn, causing Trixie to scream in pain as she looked at her former friend, who was now once again... her adversary...

"y-y-you traitor... *cough cough*"- The magician said weakly, as she was now forced down into the dirt of the chamber by someone she thought she could trust.

"Payback sucks, doesn't it Trixie?"- the alicorn says as she exits herself out of the mind of the unicorn. She looks so weak, I love it. Twilight thought as she and her husband made her way up the stairs to re enter their castle and as one of the guards would make their way down to the chamber with a plate of food, a very small plate of food.

"Eat up, it will probably be the last time you eat before you are executed."- the guard said, smiling evilly at the captive in the cell.

"Excuse me, I am the Great and Powerful Trixie and Trixie does not have to eat this prison garbage that you call food. And as far as Trixie's execution goes... Let them kill Trixie, Trixie will just come back from the dead and finish what she should have all those years agoooooowwwwwww."- Trixie would try to say before the Guard pressed a button on a device and her chains started electrocuting her...

"Awh, you talk in third person. I am going to have fun with this"- the guard said as he pressed the button three more times, knocking out the defenseless unicorn.

* * *

In the castle, the King and his Queen were discussing future plans..

"There is a way for me to control you as you were when you first met me, so that we could fool the Elements into thinking you are not behind this. All I have to do is open your mind up some."- Sombra would say as he transformer his wife into the Princess he knew before. She still looks stunning, he thought.

"Well, if I did not become the puny little Twilight Sparkle everypony knows."- Twilight says as she looks into her husbands eyes. The lust that had always filled the two was about to be broken. Twilight, always thought Sombra was a handsome stallion.. even if he was evil. The nights she used to think about him refilled her mind, and her husband knew what those eyes meant.

"Are you sure you want to do that, my Queen."- Sombra would say inching up closer to his wife.

"I used to think about you all the time, why wait any longer? A few hours would not hurt our little tirade. I could just leave in the morning.. Plus I know you could always feel how the old Twilight was. Unless you want your wife back in your peripheral vision."- Twilight would say, slowly closing the gap between them.

"Either way it goes, we have to get this done. We can have a few hours to just us but after this you have to be Princess Twilight Sparkle and not Queen Twilight. It does not matter to me who you are, you were always beautiful to me, and I have always wondered what it would be like to conquer that flank of yours"- Sombra would say running a hoof down his wife's back causing her to shudder at this every touch. Before he knew it, Twilight would close the gap between them, and they had the next few hours of ecstasy to themselves...

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle of Celestia and Discord, ponies were gathered around in the cold night trying to gather information at the tragedy at hand...

"My fellow ponies, during this time of devastation. I ask everypony to make a safe place for themselves and their families. We do not know how this happened, or what- or whom caused this, but everypony needs to worry about the safety of themselves and their loved ones before we try and track down what- or whom caused this. There has been no words from the Elements of Harmony, nor has their been word from Princess Twilight Sparkle. It appears that after their reunion just a couple hours ago, that she has not been seen since. The wonderbolts and the Royal Guards are searching for the Princess at this time. As far as Equestria goes, I, Princess Celestia am declaring a state of emergency indefinitely. Discord, Luna, Cadence and I will try to deal with the matter at hand. Stay safe everypony, we never know if it could happen again. So, be prepared if it does."- were the words spoken out of the clearly upset Princess's mouth as her husband tried to calm her down. This was the worst thing to ever happen to Equestria, something she was glad her parents or her former friends from a thousand years ago could not see. This would be too much for them to handle. This was no ordinary tragedy, this was an apocalypse...


End file.
